The Mystery and The Girl!
by vampire.princess.of.light
Summary: Bella is the shy girl. Edward is the popular guy with a mystery behind him. What happens when Bella finds out his mystery and what will she do about it?
1. Confusion

**Title: The Mystery and A Girl**

**Author: .95**

**Summery: Bella is the shy quiet girl in the corner, and Edward is the Football Captain, The Baseball. Captain, the Basketball Captain, and to top it off he was the hottest guy in school, what with his topaz eyes, and his unruly Bronze colored hair. There is something mysterious behind this boy, and Bella wants to know what... But will she accept the truth and the consequences that follow?**

**Pairings: Normal EdwardXBella, AliceXJasper, RoseXEmmett**

**Chapter One- Confusion.**

I was sitting alone in the library of my school, Forks High School. My Friends were all at lunch normally I would be there to. But today I just wanted to be alone. "Bella, what are you doing?" I groaned of course I had forgotten to tell him I wasn't coming. I looked up and saw my friend Mike Newton walking towards me. Great looks like I'm going to lunch.

"Nothing, I'm coming." I sighed. I guess Angela and Jess hadn't caught up with him to tell him to leave me alone. This past week I've been very depressed. I didn't know why. Was it because me mother was getting remarried to a man nine years younger than her? Maybe. Was it because my Father, Charlie and Sue Clearwater were becoming closer, as into the point of dating? Again another maybe. Or maybe because I was becoming a third wheel to everyone. My mom. My dad, and my best friends, Mike and Jess were dating and Tyler and Lauren were dating. Not that Lauren was a friend or anything. And Ben and Angela were dating. I was the only one alone.

And it bothered me.

Why? I'm not sure. Maybe because I was a girl and it was natural for us to want a guy...

Mike was unusually quiet on our walk to the cafeteria. He normally couldn't shut up, but I was glad that this time he had, I wanted to be alone in my thoughts. When we walked in the room, people yelled 'hey guys.' and hey's at us when we walked in. I just smiled at people. When Jess and Ang saw me they mouthed "sorry" at me.

"It's okay." I mouthed back. I sat down in between Angela and Jessica. I looked around the room and my eyes met with golden eyes. I knew those eyes, those eyes belonged to The fabulous Edward Cullen.

Edward was the Football, Baseball, and Basketball Captain. He was the hottest guy in school. I must admit he looks really good. What with his golden eyes, and beautiful bronze colored hair. His skin was pale, and he had dark bags under his eyes, but his face was flawless, and beautiful. I kind of liked him but of course he wouldn't like me, the boring plain Isabella Swan. This entire time, We had been looking at each other. He smiled at me. I turned away from him blushing.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I Finally saw Bella walk into the door... with none other then that horded Mike Newton. I resisted the urge to go over than and punch him threw a wall. The thoughts he thought about Bella were so nasty. Poor girl. If only see knew what the boy next to her was thinking, and top it all off he has a GIRLFRIEND. What a sick boy. He was going to turn into a cheater I'd bet money on that.

I focused on Bella, hoping that I would finally be able to hear her thoughts. And just like every single day, nothing, did the girl not think at all? No of course she did.

You could tell when she was thinking about something. I line would form on her forehead. I always wondered what she was thinking about. This beautiful girl fascinated me... Unlike any human had very before. And that was very dangerous for her of course. Every little could hurt me.

I watched as she sat down between Angela and Jessica. Angela was a good friend, very sweet. But Jessica oh I wanted to push her threw the wall with her boyfriend. I watched as Bella slowly looked around the room. She didn't look happy. She looked depressed.

I made a mental note to ask her about it in Bio. Which is the class I had next, the poor girl set next to me, she was very shy. Finally her eyes met mine, and I looked into them. Lost in there depth. Mesmerized. She was thinking about something hard.

I so wanted to walk over to her and ask her what she was thinking about. But I didn't. I stayed there and looked at her. Then very suddenly she looked away. I saw a pool of red coat her checks. She was blushing over me? Hmm. What was that about?

Another note 'Ask Bella bout blush.' I chuckled to myself.

"_What's so funny?"_ My sister Alice ask in her head. She looked over to where I was looking.

"_Ah so the famous and wonderful Miss. Swan again. Hurry up already and talk to her. I want my best friend. If you don't do It soon. I WILL!" _She treated.

I growled "You will do no such thing." I told her.

"_You wanna bet?" _I chuckled.

Great... I knew only one thing for sure when I headed to Bio. That I was going to have to talk to Bella Swan, or Alice was going to barge in. And I knew that I would never get her away from Alice...

I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO BEFRIEND A HUMAN.

**Well what did everyone think? Love? Hate? Review and tell me your thoughts...**

**Thanks **

**.95**

**Oh I do not own twilight or it's characters. I only own the plot of this story. Everything else goes to the amazing Mrs. Meyer. **

**But if I did own Twilight... Edward would so be mine. **

**TEAM EDWARD! **


	2. Hello, I'm Edward Cullen

**Title: The Mystery and The Girl!**

**Author: .95**

**Chapter Two: Hello, I'm Edward Cullen**

**Edwards P.O.V**

I sighed walking into class. "Talk to her." Alice thought. Annoying little Pixie. But I knew she was right. I had saw her vision.

_**I looked over and gasped as Alice's vision formed. I saw it all. A Brown haired girl was beside me looking up at me with love and awe in her eyes. I watched as I leaned forward and kissed her. Why was I kissing her. I didn't know her. What a second... I DID. It was Bella Swan. The Chef of Police's daughter. The girl I had Biology with, and lunch. Then the vision changed... she was pale and her brown eyes were no longer brown they were golden just like my family's... OH GOD NO! I wouldn't. I couldn't. I barley even talked to this girl. She never talked to me, but she was going to be part of MY family. She WAS going to become a VAMPIRE.**_

_**Then Alice's vision changed. Bella was still a vampire, but I wasn't around. She looked heart-broken. I saw her silently sobbing. "Edward" she whispered. Did I hurt her? She looked dead... not vampire dead but Zombie dead. I realized that Bella would become a Vampire and I would hurt her. **_

_**I WASN'T GOING TO HURT HER!**_

_**Then Alice got another vision. I saw Bella dressed in a long white gown. She was stunning. Her eyes were golden. I saw her walking down the isle. She was walking towards... me... I saw myself... With a huge grin on my face. I was GOING to marry her. Alice was Bella's Maid Of Honor. They were Best Friends.**_

I sighed again remembering. I had put it off for so long. I had been almost a year since Alice had had those visions. I wanted some of them to come true but others not so much. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. But that's exactly what I was going to do.

Bella was already at our table. She still had that depressed look on her face. She didn't look up and I took my seat next to her. She was writing in her notebook, I took in a deep breath and felt that familiar burn in the back of my thought. "Hello." Quietly. She looked over at me in shock. I saw something in her eyes. Confusion... I heard her heart start racing.

"Hello," I said again. "I'm Edward Cullen."

**Bella's P.O.V**

"_Hello," He said yet again. "I'm Edward Cullen."_

Well duh. I knew who he was everyone did. Why was he talking to me? I saw him waiting for an answer.

"Hello. I'm Bella...." He cut me off. "Swan. Yes I know who you are." He knew who I was? How? I'm quiet. I'm shy. I'm a klutz. Why would he want to know who I was?

"Interesting. How would you know that?" I asked.

"Oh Pretty much everyone knows who you are. You are very much liked by everyone here." Everyone Knew me? Was that a good thing?

Wait... I am liked by everyone? Does that include him?

"Well I'm glad that everyone likes me... but..." I was cut of by Mr. Jones, walking in. "Take you seats everyone." He said. I quickly turned to listen to him. I felt a piece of paper slip into my hand. I looked over at him, and he winked. I looked away blushing.

I didn't open it. I would do that later. Class went by quickly, Edward didn't leave as quick as he normally did. He stood by me. He leaned in close to me. My heart started racing. "Let me know." He said and walked away.

I looked down and opened the piece of paper.

**Bella,**

**I know it's really sudden but I would love to go out with you something. Maybe go to a movie, dinner, who knows what we should do... We can do anything thing. Just let me know. **

**Edward Cullen**

He had put his number on the end of the note. I was shocked. Edward Cullen wanted to go on a date with ME! I couldn't believe it. The hottest guy in school wanted to go with me. Ah I was in heaven. Then suddenly a short black haired girl ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Oh my god, Bella. We are going to be such good friends." This girl talked non-stop a mile a minute. I then recognized the girl. It was Alice Cullen. Edward's sister. Did she know that Edward has asked me out?

"Oh leave the poor girl alone." A soft voice said. I saw Jasper Hale come up behind Alice. He wrapped his arms around her. That's when I remembered that they were a thing. "Yeah, Alice. Well be spending a lot more time with her Later on." A deep voice said. Appearing beside his sister was her other brother Emmett Cullen. Did they know something that I didn't? "Emmett!" A soft voice said appearing beside Emmett, and that was Rosalie Hale. She was Jasper's sister, and Emmett's girlfriend.

"What the hell?" yelled a velvet voice. "Oh crap. We're in trouble." Emmett said. I turned and looked Edward was walking towards us with a furious look on his face.

"RUN!" Emmett yelled. Everyone but Alice ran away. I laughed at the sight.

"ALICE CULLEN!"

"Yes Edward?" Alice talked normally.

"What are you doing." He asked normally.

"Talking to my friend." She said smiling. She winked at me. I winked back. I really liked Alice.

"Why?"

"Since when do I answer to you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Since now."

"None of you business. Bye Bella." She said walking away.

I laughed. "What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Your Family. Oh by the way... I would love too." I said winking and walking away.

**Love it? Hate it? Ate it? L0L! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know you thoughts by clinking on that little button. BYES!**


	3. Ugh I Hate Her

_**How many of you out there want to kill me? A show of hands? I know, I know... I am horrible and evil and should update a whole lot more. Yes?!?! That's what I thought! I'm super sorry for not updating sooner! I promise I will try harder. And If anyone wants to throw stuff at me then, go ahead. Anywhos here is Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Edwards P.O.V. **

She said she would, she said she would, woo HOOO! Who's the man? I'm the man! Yeah. I was floating on cloud nine. I have never been more excited in my life. I couldn't believe it. I knew what I was doing, was irresponsible and reckless, but I don't care. Everything will be fine. Alice's visions are subject to change. The future isn't set in stone and it can very well change. In fact I will see to it that it will change. Bella will not die, and she will not change into a vampire. I walked into my last period English and sat down.

"Edward." Someone purred. Ugh It was Lauren. I hated this girl. She was one of the cheerleaders, and she had a crush on me. Not that it could be helped. I was breathtakingly beautiful, but only to humans. I thought I resembled a monster, more that anything.

She was under the Illusion that I liked her. Which so wasn't the case. But when she sets her mind, you can't change it. I sighed and turned to her. "Yes?" I hissed. She didn't look frighted she looked... happy? What? "Oh, Eddikness, what are you doing tonight?" "Nothing that involves you." I didn't like being harsh, but her thoughts were being to grind my nerves.

_What Jessica said can't be true. He wouldn't be seen with the likes of her. Although his family might be different. They of course would be seen with that filth. _

She must be talking about Bella. Bella was not filth. She was the filth. She was a trashy, nasty whore. She had slept with almost every guy in the school. And she tried to make everyone believe that she had slept with me. Ha I put her straight.

_**Everyone was in the cafeteria, why not now. It was the perfect time. I climbed up onto the stage. "Yo Peeps" Everyone looked up. "Okay many of you I bet have heard the rumor that Lauren has been telling everyone. First off, It's a lie, and Second, I wouldn't do that with something so slimy and nasty and ugh, that's just gross. And to every guy that has done that with her. I would go get yourself checked." I walked off the stage with it completely silent. I looked over at Bella, who was shaking, with silent laughter. I smiled.**_

_I wonder if I could get him to come over to my house tonight. Oh I could wear..._

I blocked my mind, ugh gross. I could see what she wanted to wear. Oh hell to the no. "Edward, I was wondering if you would..." "NO!" I yelled. Whoops, everyone was looking at us. "I wouldn't do anything with or for you, ever. Stay away from me." I snarled. "Fine, see if I ever ask you for help with homework again. That was not her attention.

_Oh he is such an ass, but way cute. I will have him. One day, and one day soon._

Not on your life bitch.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was still shaking with laughter after the Cullen escapade as I walked into the gym locker room. I absolutely love Emmett. He was so funny. And Alice, I could be really good friends with her. I wasn't sure about Rose or Jasper, they both seemed nice enough, but Jasper was Intimating and Rose with her looks. God just thinking about it made me feel insignificant. Gym went by quickly and I changed in a hurry to get out of there. I walked into the parking lot and was almost to my car, when I heard, "BELLA!" I was threw over a shoulder, and the set down. I looked up to see Emmett. Two can play at that game. "EMMETT!" I yelled jumping on him. I threw my legs around him and my arms around his neck. He looked shocked. I chuckled and climbed down.

I turned to walk back to my car, when he picked me up again. "Oh no you don't." he started walking away. I saw Alice. "Alice, can you help. The big ogre won't put me down." " I am not an ogre. Thank you very much. I am much much much nicer, and sweeter and dammit I'm also way better looking." He said sitting me down.

"That's right you are baby." Rose said. I laughed. They were all so happy-go-lucky. Everyone was here except for Edward. "What are you all doing just standing here. I want to go home." I heard my favorite voice in the world. "Aw you're just mad because the ho won't leave you alone." Alice said. "Oh yeah thanks for the warning sis." He said. "Sorry." Then he noticed me.

"Uh, Hi Bella." "Hel..llo?" It sounded like a question. He looked pissed. "what happened with Lauren?" "Nothing much just uh being herself." "Oh really, kind of like she tried to spreed some really... uh... bad stuff about you and her?" "Yep." I started laugh. Oh that girl was such a whore. A couple months ago she tried telling everyone that she and Edward had slept together. He put her straight. That was one of the best days at school.

"What is so funny." "December, 6th 2009" "Oh yeah, That was a real fun day." Yes it was. It was the day that I realized that I like Edward Cullen.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And I promise I will try harder to update. You will make me happier than Emmett if you click on that little green button and tell me your thoughts. Lots of Love **_

_**.95**_


	4. Hanging Out With a Tiny Little Pixie

**Hey peeps,**

**Here is chapter four! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Twilight or Edward, Jasper, or Emmett, but I wish I did. All I own is the plot!**

**Chapter Four: Hanging out with a tiny little pixie!**

**Title: The Mystery and The Girl**

**Author: Little. Pixie. 95**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I went home on a high not really noticing what I was doing, just going through the motions. Cook for Charlie, Laundry, Homework, Then off to bed. I laid in bed just thinking. Thinking of Alice, and Emmett, and Of... Edward. I thought of Lauren. I knew when Alice had said something about a ho. It had to be Lauren, she was the only one who would act like that.

I was just wondering how she knew that, as far as I knew Edward was alone in his last period class. So how did she know? It was confusing. Then I heard my phone go off,

_So I put my hands up, _

_Their playing my song, _

_and the butterflies fly away._

_Noddin' my head like yeah,_

_moving my hips like Yeah. _

_It's a party in the USA_

**Hey Bella, It's Alice. **

**I'm coming over in the morning. Be up and showered by 6:45. Lots of love Alice**

Ugh I had forgotten she had wanted to come over and get me ready for school. She said that my outfits were not good enough, that I needed a whole new wardrobe and she was going to get one for me! Great! Not!

**Hey Alice,**

**All right I'll be up and showered. Can't wait! Night and Love Bella**

I hit sent and quickly fell asleep

At 6:20 my alarm went off, and started singing.

_There's going to be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's going to be one less girl_

I groaned one more minute... It went off again and again until I finally got up. I showered and was in a robe by the time Alice got here. I ran to the door as soon as it rang.

"Bella" She yelled grabbing me in a huge hug. "Come on, we need to hurry. Where's your room?" She ask. "Upstairs come on." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs. She sat me down at my vanity.

"I'm just going to leave your hair the way it is. It's beautiful." "Thanks." I mumbled. She turned me facing away from my mirror. "You can't look till I'm finished with you." I nodded. She reached for a bag I hadn't noticed before. She pulled out a big silver box. She opened it to reveal a lot of make up.

"I'm going to go with a turquoise, silver and black. To match you outfit." She said. All right. I had never really looked at Alice Cullen. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her short black hair was spiked in the black with two pieces in the front giving her bangs. They were straight. She was short, less than five feet.

She didn't wear a lot of make up. She didn't need to. She was beautiful without it. I noticed that her eyes were a golden topaz. The same as her brothers. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, a white shirt with a red tank top underneath it. She had on red converse. Her nails were painted black.

Finally Alice finished and allowed me to look in the mirror. She had put silver eyeshadow on and over that she had put turquoise. I had black mascara and black eyeliner. It really brought out the brown in my eyes.

She had put no foundation, or blush. I would never need blush. I produced it naturally. I couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was me. She was beautiful. She handed me an outfit. "Go change." She said pushing me into the bathroom. I looked down at the outfit.

In my hands, was a white shirt with a turquoise rose on it, and underneath the rose were black crosses. A denim skirt on the pockets where little white stones. There was a black line going done one side and two hole on the other. I found it rather cute.

I put it on and headed back out to Alice. "Oh very nice. I knew everything would fit. Here are your shoes. No. No. No. No! "Alice I can't wear those, I'll die."

I her hands were a pair of black heels with an open toe. They were cute, but they would kill me. "Please Bella. You will be fine. Please please please." I looked up at Alice and I shouldn't have.

She was giving me a puppy dog face that was extremely hard to let down. I sighed. "Fine Alice. Hand them here. If I die, I blame you." "Oh Thank you thank you thank you, You won't die I promise." I sighed putting on the shoes. Then she handed me a purse. I screamed with joy. "OH MY GOD ALICE I LOVE IT!" It was turquoise and had two pockets in the front. It wasn't to big and it wasn't to small. Perfect for me.

"Aeropostale. Now come on before we are late. Oh you are riding with me today." "Alright. Let's go." She lead me downstairs I was careful walking down the steps, but I was surprisingly graceful. I stopped dead when I saw her car. "You have Porsche? It's beautiful." Sitting in my driveway next to my rusty old truck was a shinny yellow Porsche. "Yeah, it was a gift form Carlisle and Esme." She said climbing in.

"Come on Bella."

I climbed in the car. As soon as I was buckled in, she hit the gas and speed out of my driveway. It was slightly scary, but loads of fun. She blared music. Paramore, Shinedown, Destiny's Child, and Three Days Grace. And we sang along to all of the songs, fully enjoying ourselves. All to soon, we were out of the car. Everyone turned to stare at us while we pulled in. She turned the car off and jumped out she pulled me along. Linking my arm with hers, we laughed and walked passed everyone. Not noticing the stares. Just enjoying each others company.

We headed to our first period, we had English first. We sat together, that was when I noticed that everyone was looking at us. Alice noticed it too. "What is everyone looking at. I know she's pretty, but god, don't be so rude and stare at her." Everyone immediately turned around. "Thanks Alice." "Don't worry about it. What are best friends for?" I smiled at her. She hugged me. I was shocked at first, than hugged her back tight.

It was then that I noticed that she was cold, and hard. That wasn't normal. English, Spanish and Trigonometry passed by quickly and then Alice and I headed to lunch. I hadn't seen Edward all day and I was nervous.

Alice must of sensed it because she said. "Hon, you are beautiful. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled at me. I just nodded. I couldn't get the feelings to go away.

We walked into lunch and she headed to the lunch line. I was fixing to follow when my arm was grabbed. I turned and look to see who had grabbed me. I came face to face with none other than Tyler.

I hated this guy and he couldn't seem to take the hints. "Yo, Bells. I was thinking that we could go to a movie, go to dinner, and maybe head back to my place, Friday night." There was no way in Hell I was going anywhere with that prick.

"No Tyler. I have plans." "Then Blow them off I'm way better than who ever you are hanging out with. And I know how to have loads of fun." He said implying something that would never happen. "Tyler. I said I had plans." "With who?"

"With me." A voice said. I knew that voice it was Edward. I felt his arm wrap around my waist protectively. "Oh, Well Bella..." He was cut off. "Tyler... I think you better leave her alone and if I hear about you bothering my girl again. I will rearrange your face. Do you understand me?" Edward growled. I liked how he called me his girl and that growl was sexy.

Tyler backed away. Quickly. "Sor..rry... Edward bro... I did... not know she was... ugh... yours... bye" She spun around so quick that he hit the person behind him and sent their tray flying all over them. I started to go help. But Edward kept me in place. I saw who it was.

It was Lauren. Aw who cared. I turned around so I was facing Edward. "Thank you." I whispered. "Anytime." He said looking into my eyes. I had to remind myself to breath. I got lost in his eyes. I sighed looking away. I leaned into him. Putting my head on his chest. "Hey are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I think so... I feel kind of sick. Prevues do that to me." He laughed. He wrapped his free arm around me. "Yeah they do that to me too." He said "Come on. Their waiting and they are impatient. Oh and Alice wants to know if you want to stay at our house tonight?" "I would love to." I said. "Awesome." I laughed. He pulled me towards his families table. I sat down between Alice and Edward. Alice pushed her tray towards me... I pushed it back. "Eat Bella." She said. "Nope." Everyone gasped.

"Holy Shit. Someone said no to Alice. You go girly" Emmett said. "Is that unusual?" "No one is brave enough to say no to me. Except for Edward." She said. "Oh well still sorry but no I'm not eating." "why not?" Edward asked. "I'm not hungry."

Edward just stared at me. "What?" I asked "Nothing hon." He said. It was then that I noticed that he had his hand on my knee. The Bell rang shortly after. "Meet me in the parking lot after school, then we will go to my house." She said. "But I didn't bring any of my stuff." "Oh well, all the more reason to go shopping."

I groaned as I walked with Edward to Biology. He had his hand on the small of my back. We were almost to class when the hag herself stopped us. "Edward, Honey, What are YOU doing with HER? She's not even pretty." She walked closer to Edward and sled herself in front of him. Her hand on his chest.

I felt a swell of Fury and Rage swim through me. Who was this slut to touch my Edward. Wait my Edward? Yes my Edward. He was the one who asked ME out on a date. I pushed in front of her. My back on his chest. "I suggest you move away from him NOW." I snarled at her. She glared at me. "It's none of your business, Bitch. He isn't yours he mine." "Ha. As if. Edward wouldn't touch you with a freaking 20 foot pole. Slut"

"Your calling me a slut?" She asked "Your the one dressed like a hooker." I looked over at her. She was wearing a skirt that barely covered her ass and a shirt that was way to tight. It showed part of her stomach. If anyone looked like a hooker it was her. "I'm not a hooker, I don't dress like a hooker, and I sure as Hell haven't done half of the school. So bitch, I suggest that you move out of our way, before I hurt you."

Edward had put his arms around me to either comfort me or keep me from beating the shit of that girl. She must have seen the look of pure rage on my face because she backed away from me. She looked back at Edward. "I'll see you later Eddie. When you get rid of your play toy call me." She said. I clinched my hands into fists. I watched as she walked around the corner.

I sighed leaning back into Edward. "Thanks hon." He said. "Anytime. You don't know how long I have wanted to do that. To bad that I didn't actually get to hit her. Man that would have been great. To bad Emmett wasn't here to see that."

He laughed. "Yeah he would have enjoyed that. We are late for class, do you feel up to going or do you want to ditch?" I thought hard about it. I was really pissed and I didn't think I could handle my mood if a teacher or another person pissed me off. "Let's ditch." I said. "All right, Come on. We will go back to my house." I nodded and let him lead me out to his car.

"What about Alice?" I asked. "I'll text her later and tell her were we are. She won't care." he said. I nodded as he opened the passenger side door of his Volvo for me. "Thank you." "Your Welcome." He said and walked over to his side of the car. He climbed in and we speed of towards the Cullen's.

**Oh wow I believe that this is the longest chapter I have written so far, and It's probably one of my favorites. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it. What do you think is going to happen the next chapter. Review and Let me know! Bella and Alice's outfits are on my profile. Take a look! Lots of Love,**

**Little. Pixie. 95**

**Edward: Aw how sweet she saved me from the whore.  
Bella: I quite enjoyed it too. But don't forget you saved me from the man-whore Tyler.**

**Edward: That I did. You know they would make a good couple.**

**Bella: That they would**

**Alice: You two make a good couple too.**

**Edward: I know that Alice.**

**Bella: Yes, but you have yet to say that you wanted us to be a couple. You just implied that I belonged to you!**

**Edward: Yes, but you implied that I belonged to you too.**

**Bella: Still...**

**Alice: Enough you too. I know who will say it first and it is....**

**ME: MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK OF WHO SAYS WHAT I WILL PERSONALY HUNT YOU DOWN AND BURN ALL OF YOU CLOTHES...**

**Alice: NO! NOT my clothes anything but me clothes! PLEASE!!!!**

**Me:Then shut you mouth.**

**Alice: Yes ma'am!**

**Lauren: Eddie what are you.**

**Edward: BELLA DON'T! AW CRAP**

**Bella: lunges towards Lauren**

**Lauren: AHH CRAZY LADY AFTER ME CRAZY LADY AFTER ME runs off**

**Bella: Haha that was great can I do it again?**

**Edward: No little Missy you can't!**

**Bella: And Why not?**

**Edward: because only vampires are allowed to do that. **

**Bella: Then I want to be a vampire**

**Alice: begins to open her mouth**

**ME: Glare at Alice**

**Alice: Shuts her mouth**

**ME: smiles.**


	5. Edward Cullen and the Club

**So thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who has added this story to the faves and alerts! Here is Chapter Five! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Five- Edward Cullen and a Club**

**Title- The Mystery and The Girl**

**Author- Little. Pixie. 95**

**Edwards P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Tyler was a totally jerk to Bella and then Lauren was an absolute bitch, she tried to be seductive. That didn't work and it pissed Bella off, which I quite enjoyed. Seeing her jealous was great. It meant that she liked me and liked me a lot. I convinced her to ditch and come on over to my house. She still had no idea what Alice was going to put her through tonight.

We go clubbing all the time, but I'm positive that Bella has never been. And Alice is planning on giving her another make over. Poor girl. At least I could save her for a little while. No one stopped Alice Cullen when she set her mind. By god you better get out of her way or get plowed down.

Esme was the only one home when we got there. She knew that Bella was coming over and to act normal. When I say normal I meant human, because Bella still didn't know what we were. I kept going over it my head how I was going to tell her that... we were Vampires. All of us.

She seemed level headed, but I wasn't sure how in the hell she would take being told we were vampires. I mean we didn't kill humans. Only Animals, so we weren't that evil. I just hoped that she wouldn't run away from me. I couldn't stand to lose her. I only had just gotten her.

I grabbed her hand as I pulled her through the front door. I could hear mom. She was in the living room. Cleaning of course. She was going to have company so she was going to clean and clean and clean. And she wouldn't let any of us kids help. It just wasn't right that she did everything. I mean yeah she could do everything in under a minute but gosh. We like helping her. I heard her thoughts as we walked in.

_Edwards home early. Human. Oh hes got Bella. Oh I hope I look okay. Hi Edward!_

I smiled. I pulled Bella into the living room. There was my mom in all her glory. She was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. She looked up as we walked in.

_Oh my. She is beautiful! _

I smiled at my mom. "Mom, this is Bella." Esme got up. "Oh Bella. It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so many things about you from Alice,Emmett, and Edward." Bella looked over at me. She raised her eyebrow. Then winked. I was shocked. Why in the Hell had she just winked at me? She looked over at my mom. "Mrs. Cullen, It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope all the things you have been told about me are good." "Please call me Esme or mom. Everyone does. I assure you everything I have been told is good." She smiled at Bella.

_Edward I like her. She is really sweet. I do believe she is the one for you._

I was glad that mom liked her. "Thank you Esme. Your house is beautiful." They started to talk about the house, and all of mom's ideas for it. It turns out that Bella is into interior design as well. Well at least they have something to talk about.

Not long after Esme excused herself and I showed Bella around. I showered her every room except my piano room. I was going to wait on that. Our last stop was my room. I ducked my head, while she looked around. I couldn't judge her thoughts or her feelings. Her Face was a blank mask. I couldn't hear her thoughts.

She was the only one, who was an exception to my gift. I didn't like it. I wanted to be able to hear he thoughts, her feelings, her reactions. I hated being in the dark. It wasn't something I was use to. She raised her eyebrow when she spotted my vast music collection. I walked over at a boring human pace and turned it on. A low Clair Di Lune **(I know I didn't spell that right, Sorry) **came on. I grabbed her hand and spun her around. We didn't talk we just dance. Danced and twirled. A smile fix beautifully on her face. Bella, who is normally a huge Klutz, was such a beautiful dancer. So graceful. We danced for what seemed like minutes, but was actually a couple of hours.

Because all to soon, I hear Alice.

_EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN, WHERE IN THE HELL IS BELLA? _

Ops, I didn't text. Well she should have seen it.

"EDWARD CULLEN. GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Bella laughed. "Haha, your in trouble." she smirked. I smirked back. And suddenly I jumped over to her. Unexpected for her, and threw her over my shoulder. "EDWARD CULLEN. PUT ME DOWN NOW. I'M WEARING A SKIRT!" "um no, I don't think I will." I said walking down the stairs. I walked into the living room. Emmett immediately started laughing. "Got yourself in a pickle huh Bella?" She just growled. I laughed, as set her down.

She glared at me and 'humped' and stalked over to Alice. Which made Emmett and I laugh harder. "Come on Bella. We have to go get ready." Alice said.

"Get ready for what?" "You didn't tell her?" Alice snarled at me. "No ma'am, We were busy." Emmett snorted. I glared at him. Alice shot him a dirty look. "Well Bella, we are going out tonight. And no I will not tell you where we are going, because it will ruin it. Boys be ready by 7:00. Come on Rose."

"What the Hell are you going to do to me that will take 3 hours?" Bella asked, I could hear the fear in her voice without having to look at her face.

"Honey beauty takes forever." Rose said. Bella just groaned. She knew already not to fight Alice. She shot me a 'help me' look as Alice dragged her up the stairs followed by Rose.

I really wish I could help her.

_Edward, if you try to sneak a peek through Rose's or my head. I swear, I will crash your car beyond recondition _Alice threatened. Damn little Pixie.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Alice sat me down at her vanity in her room. She room was amazing. The walls were an off white. Her bed was pink. There were three closets. Yes THREE. She said that she was going to have another closest built. She had a dresser built in, in every closet. She turned me away from the mirror like she did this morning. She took the makeup that she had put on me this morning off.

She grabbed her make up box and took out a white, a silver, and a blue. She told me to close my eyes and I did as she told. Soon she was finished and I was allowed to look. She had put the white on first and then a silver, on the lid right above my eye lashes she put a thin line of black eyeliner. Than over that the blue. My eyes looked darker and really pretty.

I was amazed at the transformation. Then she pushed me into the bathroom and threw me a dress. I looked over at it then yelled "ALICE"

She popped her head in. "yes?" "you honestly expect me to wear this?" I asked. "Yes. Now put it on. You will love it as soon as you put it on.

So I did what I was told I slid the dress on. Glad that I had shaved this morning. The dress was beautiful it was blue and tan. And in those spot where white lines. It was strapless and the end stopped mid-thigh.

Alice was right I loved it as soon as I put it on. I walked out to show Alice. "I love it." She smiled. "I knew you would. Now put these on." She handed me a pair of shoes. I started laughing. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Wait?" I stopped laughing. "You honestly expect ME to wear these?" The shoes were blue and had a tiny black bow on the toe. They were open toed. That was okay, what wasn't okay was the heel. It was higher than 3 Inches. "Yes." "Alice, do you want me to die?" "NO!" She yelled. "Then how can you expect me to wear these?"

"You will be fine. You are not going to die. You will be perfectly safe." She gave me a puppy dog look. "Oh no Alice don't do that." "Then wear the shoes." I sighed I wasn't going to win. "Fine." "Yea, yea. Yea oh thank you." She said jumping up and hugging me. I grinned and hugged her back.

"I'll be right back." She said and ran into the bathroom. In less than thirty minutes she was back out. She was in a shiny silver dress. Her hair in her normal way. She was wearing silver heels as tall as mine. That wrapped around her ankle, and she was wearing silver eyeshadow.

She handed me a box. I opened it and gasped. "Do you like them?" She asked. "No." She looked disappointed. "Oh...well." I cut her off. "I love them! Thank you!" I said jumping up and hugged her. I the box was a pair of earrings. They wear shaped like hearts. There was also a necklace. It was shaped like a heart too.

She was putting on her jewelery. She had a pair of dangle . It looked like diamonds, and A Necklaces with Hello Kitty on it. It was totally cute and it was so Alice.

The door opened and in walked Rosalie. She was wearing a black dress, and on the sides of it were white triangles. She was wearing black heels taller than mine and Alice's. They wrapped around her ankle too. She was wearing a pair of Black dangling earrings. And a Black beaded bracelet. She was drop dead gorgeous, so was Alice, I felt insufficient. I didn't belong with these girls.

"Are you girls ready?" She asked us. "Of course." "Where are we going?" I asked. I looked us over and I had an idea as to where we were going. "We're going to that new club Boston, In Seattle." Rose said. That's what I thought. I nodded. "Cool, Let's go." They looked me over. "What?" I asked self conscious "I didn't think you would be so willing to go."

"Aw, I'm going to be with you guys. I know I will be safe. I think it will be fun, but how are we going to get in?" Alice walked over to her dresser and pulled out something. She walked back over to me. She handed me one of the somethings.

It was a fake ID. With my picture and a different name. How in the? You know what I didn't want to know. I nodded. "Alright let's go." I said. "Wait what about Charlie?" I asked. "Oh I got permission for you to stay with us the rest of the week and the weekend." Awesome. "Sweet how did you manage that?" "Your dad quite liked me." "Everyone likes you." Rose said. I laughed and she joined in.

Alice shot us dirty looks. She stalked out of the room. Which made us laugh even harder. Until we were holding on to each other for support. "Come on we better get down there before she comes up here and drags us out of here." Rose said. I nodded and followed her.

I like Rose. She was nice, once you got passed her. 'Don't give me bullshit' exterior. She was really cool. I walked right behind Rose all the way down the stairs afraid to death that I would fall because of the heels. But I surprisingly didn't. I was graceful. Alice must be rubbing off on me.

All heads turned to us as we walked in. "Holy shit Bella's hot!" Emmett yelled. Rose smack his head, and Edward elbowed him in the stomach I looked down and blush. "Aw I made her blush." Which only made me blush harder. I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Edward's beautiful golden eyes.

I had to remind myself to breath in and out. "Hello. You two lets go." I blushed and moved out of Edward's arms. I missed being in them. I sighed. We all climbed into Emmett's jeep. I less than an hour we were there. Emmett drove like a crazy man. I quite enjoyed the ride. I was sat next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. He was cold. Just like Alice was cold. Why were they always cold. I didn't understand.

It turns out the we didn't need the ID's because as soon as the bouncer saw us. He let us in. I saw a lot of girls glare at me. Some just stared at Edward. Many did both. I felt happy. I was here with him, when they weren't.

That was wrong of me, but it was true. I was glad. The club was very nice. We decided to stay away from the bar. We just decided to dance. And dance we did. We danced for hours. Often girls would try to get Edward, but he always turned them down.

At one point in the night. A guy pulled me away from Edward. He was tall 6 something, he had short black hair, and he had a great tan. He put his hands on my ass, and tried dancing with me. He was obviously drunk. "Sir, Let go of me." "Why pretty girl. I'm way better than that guy. I could show you what a real man is." He pulled me closer and I could feel his... his... thing on my leg. Uh gross. "Sir, I mean it let me go." "No!" he said. "Edward." I yelled. "Sir, I suggest you let my girl go now!" Edwards voice came from behind me. The man glared at Edward. Edward glared back.

Edward didn't look normal. He looked terrifying, for like a millisecond. I was terrified of him myself. But that went away quickly. They guy it obviously didn't go away. He released me and grumbled something stocking away.

I fell into Edward's arm. "Love are you okay?" "I'm...I'm fine. I want to leave though." He nodded. Had he just called me love? I was doing back hand springs in my head. Stop that Bella. It must have just slipped. He didn't mean it. But what if he did?

I followed him over to were Alice and Jasper were dancing. He whispered something to Alice and she nodded turning to Jasper. Who nodded back and walked over to Emmett and Rose, who were making out in a corner.

Everyone was soon in a group, and we left. We got home shortly. No one talking. I kept playing Edward over in my head. How he looked. He didn't look human. He looked... I don't know... Like a vampire... No that wasn't possible.

They didn't exist .. or did they. That would explain. Why he was hard and why he was cold. But if he was a Vampire shouldn't he have red or I don't know black eyes? Not golden?

Wait, wasn't there one time, when Edward's eyes were black? Yes there was. Last year, after one of the football games. I was working at the concession stand, and we came up to one of the player's in line. He look furious. When he turned to leave he caught my eye. They were black then.

That would also explain why they didn't eat. I had noticed when I sat with them. That none of them had ate anything. I hadn't thought anything of it.

No it just wasn't possible. VAMPIRES DIDN'T EXCESIT.

The little thought of doubt went through my head. Oh god. Where there Vampires? And was I sitting with a whole group of them. Well if I was... I didn't care. I liked my friends to much to care, if the hunted Humans and drank their blood.

We pulled up to the Cullen house. It was beautiful. The outside was a dark brown wood., and one whole wall was glass. There were 3 floors.

"Girls come on, we're going to go change. Boys go put in the movie." Alice said.

Alice dragged me upstairs. She threw me a pair of shorts. They were purple with the number 87 on them, and she threw me a purple tank top. That said Areo and had the number 87 on it. They were really cute. I washed my face and changed.

I walked out to see Rose and Alice sitting on the bed watching the bathroom door. They were wearing Pj's just like mine except Rose was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, and Alice was wearing an orange shirt and orange pants.

We walked back downstairs and saw that the boys had already put a movie in. They had also moved the couch back and put blankets on the floor and each guy was sitting with enough room for us to sit beside them They had picked A walk to remember, which surprised me. It was a chick flick. "Emmett likes Chick Flicks" Rose whispered to me. I giggled.

I walked over and sat beside Edward. He put his arm around me. I leaned on him suddenly very tried. I yawned. "Sleepy?" I nodded. He chuckled. I closed my eyes and feel asleep. I felt myself be picked up. Someone cared me and laid me on a bed. "Good Night my Sweet Bella. Dream Sweet Dreams, and I will be here for you in the morning." Someone said. I sighed and drifted of into a peaceful sleep, filled with me and Edward.

**So what does everyone think of this chapter. This chapter was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. The pictures of everything the girls wore in this chapter are on profile. So please take a look and please please please review.**

**ME: I own Twilight, I own Twilight.**

**Edward: No you don't!**

**ME: Who said?**

**Edward: ME!**

**ME:Your not my boss.**

**Edward : Yes I am**

**ME: No your not!**

**Edward: Yes**

**ME: Nope**

**Edward: Yes**

**ME:Nope**

**Edward: Yes**

**ME: Eddie no you are not!**

**Edward: DON'T CALL ME EDDDIE**

**ME: Fine Eddie**

**Edward: *Balls hands into fist, Little Girl I SAID DON'T CALL ME EDDIE**

**ME: Who's calling you Eddie besides yourself?**

**Edward: You are**

**Me: No I didn't! Why would you say such a thing? That's just mean**

**Edward: Why... I... You... Eddie... Girl... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**ME:Haha I made little Eddie mad. That was so much fun... Little Eddie is right though I do not own Twilight. What I do own is three horses, a cell phone, and the twilight books, so I do own twilight ha Edward ha!**


	6. Kiss Me

**Hey everyone Thanks for reading. Here is Chapter 6!**

** Chapter 6- Kiss me**

** Title- The Mystery and The Girl!**

** Author- Little. Pixie. 95 **

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up to someone arguing with someone else. I listened. You have to tell her Edward. I know Alice but what if she runs? She won't I've seen it. She doesn't care what we are. She never has. I saw it last night.

She said. Wait saw what? I was okay with what? She won't want to be with a blood sucking monster. Edward said. Oh my god, I was right. Alice was right I didn't care. I opened my eyes. I could see Edward in the doorway. He looked scared and hurt. I didn't like it. I jumped out of bed and ran over to him. Alice... I.... Edward said.

He turned and looked at me Bella... How much of that did you hear? Enough to know that I was right.... and I don't care. See I told you! Never doubt me you stupid moron. Alice said smiling at me. I smiled back. You... you don't care? Your not scared. I thought about that. No I wasn't scared. He never scared me. None of them did.

Except for Emmett. But it was just his size. I didn't care if they wanted to kill me. I didn't care if they killed people. I didn't care if they drained people of there blood. I would let them do that to me. If it was needed. But no I wasn't scared. I loved Edward. No! I said. Edward looked over at Alice and smiled at her. He closed the door.

My heart beat faster, but I wasn't scared. Are you sure? He asked. He was leaned forward in a crouch. Yes! I said. I wasn't. He took a step towards me. I held my ground.

I held my head up high. He wasn't going to intimidate me. I wasn't that kind of girl. He looked shocked that I didn't move. So he took a step forward. He kept taking steps till he was pushed up against him. He forced me backwards. I felt my back hit the wall. I watched his eyes. His eyes were a light gold color. They were lighter than yesterday. I felt myself smile as I looked into them.

I saw many things go through them... Confusion, happiness, love, sorrow. That one I didn't understand. You are going to wish you never said that. He said in a low voice. Know I was scared. He was going to kill me. I hadn't agreed to letting him kill me. My heart started beating faster and faster. I thought that it was going to bust through my chest.

He had put an arm on each side of my head. So I couldn't move. He leaned his head in... I felt his cold breath on my neck. He chuckled and pressed them to my neck. I glared at him. Scare the shit out of me for no reason. He laughed at my expression. What? He asked. I grabbed the front of his shirt and I pulled him into me.

That wasn't fair. I whispered and leaned in... He grabbed my lips with his and kissed me. I was magical. It was sweet and soft. I dug my hands into his hair. He put one of his hands on the back of my neck and the other on the small of my back. Pushing me into him. It wasn't enough contact.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Too soon he pulled away from me. I pouted. He laughed. That really wasn't fair. Jerk. Come on. Alice wants you in her room. I shook my head. I pulled his head back to me. He kissed me again. I heard the door bust open and land on the floor. I looked over and saw Alice standing in the doorway.

She looked ready to fight. I laughed. Wow, you really aren't human. She laughed with me. Then she ran over to me. She was there in less than a second. Whoa, don't do that. I said. Edward chuckled. Edward, give me Bella. Nope, Then Edward had me on his back, and we were in the kitchen. I had a death grip on his neck. Alice appeared behind us. Edward ran again.

We were the living room. Emmett! Edward yelled. Yo bro? Take Bella. He handed me to Emmett. I watched as Alice and Edward Circles each other. I was really scared for my best friend.

I thought that Edward would hurt her. Ha I was wrong in under three seconds. Alice had Edward flat on his back. With her on top of him. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the two. Everyone laughed as Alice got off Eddie. Aw, Eddie got beat by a girl. Again. Well I had to win Bella's attention someway. I blushed. Come on girly. I only have an hour to get you ready for school.

Alice said. I groaned. It's school Alice, I don't care how I look. Well than that means you cant complain about the outfit I put you in. I looked over at Edward. I pleaded with him, with my eyes. He seemed to understand. Edward Cullen. Take a step towards her and I will have you on your ass in under a second. He shook his head and took a step.

Alice had him on his ass.

The look on his face was priceless. I laughed. "See if I try to save you again." I stuck me tongue out at him, and headed towards the steps.

Alice appeared behind me. She smiled and I smiled back. This was going to be fun. ~!~ I looked in the mirror. I looked cute. Alice had put me in a Denim mini skirt. It had two holes on the pocket. And a pink v-cut shirt.

It had black designs on had paired this with A black cross necklace, a silver bracelet and silver hoop earrings. She threw me a pair of black and white stripped flip flops. I slid them on and she did my make up. She had put pink and silver on me.

Alice was wearing a light denim skirt and a grey v-cut shirt with a little black bow on the chest. She paired it with a necklace that said LOVE and the same silver hoops as mine, white flip flops.

Rose was wearing a skirt like mine, except there was a hole running down the side, and a black long -sleeve shirt. That was paired with a long necklace and matching black and white earrings. And solid black earrings.

We had all panted are nails. Mine were purple, Alice's were blue, and Rose's were black. "Girl's we look great!" Rose said. I looked in the mirror and survived us. "Well, the vamps do at least." I said. They gawked at me. "What?" I asked quietly hopping that I hadn't insulted one of them by calling them what they were. As that was a vampire.

I couldn't believe that I was taking this all so lightly. I was staying in a house filled with vampires. Blood-sucking Vampires, and I hadn't ran away. They could kill me with their piny finger, but I didn't care. I loved Edward, and I loved his family.

"What?" Alice screamed. "What?" I asked again. "You think that us supernatural people are the only ones who looks good? You must be crazy." I looked myself over in the mirror. "I look okay." I said. "OKAY? JUST OKAY? NO ONE WHO EVER HAS ALICE CULLEN AS A FRIEND LOOKS JUST OKAY. YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Alice yelled. "Alright... Alright." "Say it!" "Alice!" I wined. "Say it!" "Fine Alice, I look beautiful!" She smiled, "There you go, good girl." "Stupid little Pixie." I mumbled. "You are beautiful, Bella." Rose said.

I looked up at Rose. Rosalie, the goddess who any women would kill to have her body. The woman with flawless curves, and long blond hair, was telling me, Isabella Swan, the most boring and plain girl, was beautiful. "Thank you Rosalie." "Your Welcome."

~!~

I got stared at a lot today. Mostly by guys, checking me out making me feel uncomfortable, and even more by girls. Some gawked, some glared, because of the long lean body walking next to me, with his arms around me. Edward didn't leave me side. He would glared at all the guys staring at me. When Mike tried to walk over to me. I heard Edward growl low. He pulled me away before Mike could get near me. I laughed at the look on his face. I sighed leaning into Edward. I didn't like being the center of attention, and I didn't like being the center of all the gossip. I heard rumors all day. One was "Edward Cullen got her knocked up, that's the only reason he's with her." Or another was "I heard that Bella is forcing Edward to be with her. She has some kind of black mail on him." Well I did have black mail on him, but I wasn't using it against him. Who the fuck did these people think I was?

My classes went by slowly, mostly because Edward wasn't there for me to talk to. I was impatient as I walked to lunch. I wanted to see Edward. I didn't like all the stares I was getting. I walked into the cafeteria looking around for my friends, when I heard Emmett. "Bella Swan. Get your skinny little ass over here."I blushed when everyone went silent and looked over at me. I silently cursed Emmett. Then Emmett yelled "I made her blush again."

I glared at Emmett wishing looks could kill. I sat down between Alice and Edward and looked around at The Cullen's. This was were I belonged. I felt it in my heart. I felt safe with them. I felt whole with them. They were the family I never had. I already loved them all even Jasper, who never talked when I was around. That was something I didn't understand, all the other Cullen's talked and hung out with me, but Jasper avoided me. Every time I would walk into a room he was in he would walk out. I would have to ask Edward about him.

There were lots of things I needed to ask Edward. I smiled at the thought. Edward promised to take me somewhere special so he could explain things to me. I needed things explained, because as much as I was okay with the fact that they were what they were, I needed to know how. I needed to know why. And also the thought of being alone with Edward was great. I loved the idea. I could wait.

I was shocked out of my thoughts by something cold against my lips. Then I realized that Edward was kissing me. So I leaned into the kiss forgetting everyone and everything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms on my back.

He started the kiss and he ended it.

Boy did that piss me off. I glared at him, and he laughed. He LAUGHED at me. Which made me glare at him even more. I looked over at Alice who was smiling at me. Emmett started laughing. So did Jasper. "Dang man, you kiss the girl and she gets pissed. Now that's how you do it!" Jasper laughed. I glared at him. So did Alice. Alice reached over and smack the back of his head. "Ouch Honey, What was that for?" "For being a dumb ass."

I laughed. I loved this family.

**So What does everyone think. Was that to soon for her to fine out? Don't worry just because she knows does not mean that the end is near in fact it is still far far away. Next chapter will be Edward explaining everything to Bella. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. please review and give me your thoughts good or bad. Please and Thanks. Pictures of cloths on my profile.**

**Me: Edward can I own you?**

**Edward: No**

**Me: Why not?**

**Bella: Because I own him**

**Me: Oh... well do I own anything?**

**Alice: Yes you own the plot.**

**Me: Ahhh.... Thank you Alice**

**Alice: My pleasure, Now Bella let's go play**

**Bella: NOOOOOOOO! EDWARD HELP ME!!!!!! *runs off to hide.***

**Alice: Did she forget that I'm a vampire and can hunt her down?**

**Bella: Nope *Hops on Edward's back* Run Edward Run**

**Edward: Yes Ma'am**

**Me: Ah, what fun!**


	7. Vampire In Love?

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm slightly disappoined I have only 6 reviews. 6! Thank you to those who have review;**

**Mz. Cullen223**

**-his golden perfection**

**LoveHimForever**

**KatieDeMolle**

**..**

**Now many of you have added the story to your faves, or alarets, but you haven't reviewed. I would make me really happy if those of you that have read the story and haven't reviewed would. I love to hear your comments of my story. So please please please review! Thanks and here is Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7- Vampire in Love?**

**Title- The Mystery and the Girl**

**Author- Little. Pixie. 95**

**Edward's P.O.V**

My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. That girl had no idea what she was doing to me. Alice had had her change from the skirt to shorts before we left the school, because I really needed to talk to Bella. I needed to explain everything to her. I needed her to understand. I needed to understand. She was so calm and so cool.

I didn't understand. It confused me. And I Edward Cullen, do not get confused. I did _**not **_like it!

I was taking her to my favorite spot in the world. Hoping that it would become our spot. I could easily see Bella and I there. Laying in the soft grass, tucked carefully under me...

EDWARD CULLEN stop that. I yelled at myself. You can't do that. Sick. She's human you would kill her. I would never hurt her. I couldn't I wouldn't.

Oh but you could o so easily. Stop it!

That girl was making me mentally ill. I was talking to myself. Oh My Bella **(Ha sorry I could resist. =p )** Oh my beautiful Bella. I looked over at her. She was relaxed and at peace. She was looking out the window. I listened to her heart beat.

thump...thump...thump...thump... yep, it was working. I never wanted to hear it stop. But I knew someday that it would. Either by natural causes or me. Oh god! Well it wasn't going to happen for a while at least.

I hope.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I looked out the window watching everything fly by. Edward was seated next to me. His hands gripped the steering wheel incredible tight. His eyes went from hard to soft to hard then back again over and over again. He was thinking about something. Thinking hard at that. There was a line on his forehead. I didn't like it. I just wanted to smooth it out. I sighed.

Edward still hadn't told me where we were going ,but I knew it was special. Even Alice didn't know where we were going. I wondered where a vampire would go to think. Hm?

Edward stopped the car.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I stopped the car and ran over to open Bella's door. She smiled me a breath taking smile as she got out. I smiled. She stopped moving. Her breathing speed up, and her heart beat faster. What was wrong. I frowned everything slowed down. Hm? I smiled... Everything speed up. I stopped.

Everything slowed down. I was doing that to her? Cool! I grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

I had stopped on a trail head, but I wasn't taking a trail. "Uh Edward... the trail is over there." She said. "I'm not taking the trail." "Not taking the trail? So you not only want me the biggest klutz ever to hike, but you want me to hike not on a trail?" She said. I laughed. She wasn't walking. "No, because you are riding." I said. "Riding. Riding what?" She asked and understanding flew through her eyes.

"No. Nope. No way baby." She said. "Yes way." I said and threw her on my back. "Damn Vampire." She said. I laughed and she grumbled. Which only made me laugh harder. I took over running. I felt her bury her head in my back.

Was she scared? I listened to her heart.

. Thump. Thump. Yes sir. She was terrified. Wow she wasn't scared of me, just my speed.

I saw a bit of light up ahead. We were here.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I felt Edward stop. I looked up. My jaw dropped in amazement.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I let Bella down and she looked around in amazement. I hoped she liked it. We were standing in a meadow. My meadow. It was huge and had a steem running through it. Because it was spring. There were tiny flowers everywhere. Bella walked into the meadow. "It's beautiful."

"Yes you are." I saw her blush. I smiled. I walked over to were she was and I sat down. She followed suit.

I watched her watch me. She was expectant and hesitant. She wanted to know but then again she didn't I say it all by watching her face.

"How to start?" I whispered. "How about you ask me a question?" "Alright." She whispered. "How is it possible?" I didn't have an answer. "I don't know. No one does. Some think that we evolved from humans. Some think that something affected a human and that was the cause. But we don't know." She nodded. "How did you become a vampire?" She asked. "Carlisle." She nodded.

I realized than that she had never officially meet him. He was away on business this week and he wouldn't be back till next week. "In 1918, My mother and father and I got the Spanish Influenza. They died first, and I was almost dead when Carlisle started working at the hospital I was at. He took me and brought me back to his house. That was where we changed me." I shuttered.

Just thinking about it made me hurt. It was the worst thing I have ever endured. Bella saw. She climbed over and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. Holding my world. Holding my peace. Holding my live. My reason for living or non living.

"What about the others?" "Those are not my stories to tell. You must ask them." "Okay. I don't I have any more questions, but if you have anything to tell me please do." "Okay. I don't eat humans." She shrugged. "I didn't care if you did. I would let you eat me if needed." She said. I looked her in the eyes.

She ment every word that she had said. "That will never be needed." "You never know it might." I growled but let it drop. "I can hear peoples thoughts." "You WHAT?" She yelled. "I can hear peoples thougths. Except for yours." She sighed. "Thank god." She whispered. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. Why is that?" "Alice can see the future." "Awesome. Did she see me coming?" "Yes." She saw way to much. "Cool." No not cool if they came true. "Jasper can control emotions." "Awesome. Can anyone else do anything?" "No we are the only ones who have something extra." "Oh. Is there a reason Jasper avoids me?" Ah so she had noticed.

"Yes. He is the newest to the family, and he has a hard time with our uh diet." I said. "What's your diet?" "We only drink animal blood." "Aw poor Bambi." I laughed. This girl was amazing.

"Why are you guys here?" "I don't..." "That's not what I meant. What I meant was why are you here... in Forks?" "It's the rainest place in the world. We can live here safely." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that sun won't kill us but we can't go out in the sun, at least where people will see us."

"Oh. Can you sleep?" "Nope." "Then why do you all have beds?" "Well everyone in our family. Except for us are a couple. So the beds are for...ugh...other purposes." "OHHHHH!" she said. "Yeah..." at least she didn't have to hear their thoughts while it was going on.

"So what are we?" She asked. "What do you what to be?" "Yours." "Then you are."

"Am I ever going to be one of you?"

Of course she had to ask that question. "Yes." I whispered. Her breathing stopped.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Yes." He said. My breathing stopped. I was going to be a vampire. My fate was sealed and I was excited. I couldn't help it. I was going to be with Edward forever. Yes. I smiled and let out the breath I was holding.

"Bella, are you okay?" "I'm just fine. I'm happy." "Happy?" "You're happy? You're happy that you will become on of the damned?" Edward said. "No. I'm happy that I will be with you forever." "That makes me happy too." He said kissing me.

**So what did everyone think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Please please please review.**

**ME:I do not own twilight!**

**Edward: What no argument today.**

**Me: No. Because you will win.**

**Edward: That I will!**


	8. Sorry Not A Chapter

**Sorry everyone this is not a chapter...**

I need everyone's opinion again. I only want to work on one story at a time, so I need to know which story is your favorite and which one I should finish first... The one that gets second will be the second one I finish and so on and so forth... SO please please please vote! and let me know. The sooner you vote the sooner I finish your favorite story...

Thanks,

Little. Pixie. 95


	9. Oh, No!

**Hey everyone, **

**I'm so sorry that's its taken me forever to post another chapter to this story, but I just wanted everyone to know that I have already go chapter 9 done and chapter 10 half way done. I just have to type them up and post them here. Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you enjoy this chapter... **

**Chapter 8- Oh, No! **

**Title- The mystery and the girl**

**Author- Little. Pixie. 95**

**Bella's P.O.V-**

My life just couldn't get any better. My boyfriend was amazing, I have amazing friends. All of which are vampires. School was almost over and I think I was in love, but something was wrong. I didn't know what it was. But I could feel it. I knew a change was coming. And I knew it was going to be life changing. I didn't dare hope, or even think that... what I wanted the most was what it was... No it wasn't I was only dreaming.

I was over at the Cullen's a lot more. I was always there. Going out, or playing 'Barbie Bella.' Alice's favorite activity.

Or Emmett's make Bella blush game. Emmett just loved that... In fact everyone did. And I finally got to meet, Edward's parents. Carlisle and Esme. They were perfect. The best parents anyone could ask for. I remember the first time I met them.

_"Are you sure they're not going to care that I'm well, human?" I asked Edward for the hundredth time. I was really nerves. Who could blame me I was going to meet my vampire boyfriend's vampire parents. _

_ "I promise. They don't care, Esme's trilled and Carlisle, couldn't be happier. Besides they don't bite. Hard." I gulped. Dang you Edward.._

_ He laughed. I glared. He laughed some more. I decided to play a game. I jumped down from the car, and slid up on him. I stopped laughing immediately. I grinned. "I suggest that you don't mess with me." i purred and ran my hands up his chest. He gulped. I laughed and put my hands on his shoulders, and very slowly slid myself till just the top of my lip was toughing his and I ran into his house..._

_"Hey wait a second. That's not fair." He yelled. I laughed and ran into a brick. Something caught me before I fell. I looked up and saw they second most beautiful man I've ever seen. "You must be Bella." The man said. "Umm... Yes, sir." He laughed. "Don't call me sir, I'm not that old. Well maybe I am... I'm Carlisle." A women appeared next to him. "and I'm Esme." _

I loved themboth. But that was the night Edward started acting funny... It scared me. He was acting distant and careful. Not kissing me, nor was he talking to me. All of the Cullen's were. I thought it might be some I don't know, a vamp thing. But Maybe not...

It all happened so suddenly, one second I was happy and laughing and the next I was depressed and crying. I never expected him to do what he did. I never thought he would. I never thought that he would purposely destroy me. But he did, by leaving me.

It all happened last night. The last night of my life.

We were coming back for the Cullen's. We had only been there for a few hours no one was happy. Everyone was sad. I guess, it was because everyone knew what Edward was about to do...

**Edward's P.O.V-**

OH GOD NO, Bella. You are going to hate me for this. But it's for your own good. One day you will understand, why I'm ripping up both of our hearts. Why I'm leaving. NOOO! I can't do this. Edward, you have to... No please, please, please. I would rather die then have to do this. Oh god, Save me.

**Bella's P.O.V**

We had just pulled into my driveway. No body was home, Charlie must still be over at Billy's. Edward turned to me. There was something in his eyes that I just couldn't read, but it was something. A mixture of something.

**Edward's P.O.V.-**

NOOOOOOOO!

**Bella's P.O.V.-**

"Bella, you know I love you, right." "Of course I do" Oh no. Edward don't. He took in a deep breath. I held mine. "I'm leaving." NO! "W...wh...y..." deep breath. "Why?" "because it's time for us to move on. Carlisle is suppose to be fifteen years older than he looks. People are going to start wondering about us." "Okay, so I'll go with..." It was then I knew. "You don't want me to go, do you?" I could feel the tears fill in my eyes. I tried to hide them. I turned my face away. Edward just wasn't going to have that.

He pulled my face close to mine. "You know that you are my world, and I'm doing this for your good. You will understand one day. You don't want this. You don't need this. You need normal. I'm not normal, nor am I safe and you need safe. You need some one human."53

"No Edward. I don't. The only thing I need is you. You are my world, my life, without you I am nothing. I am useless. I am hopeless. I can't go on with out you. Baby, please, please don't leave me. Don't leave me behind."

"Bella, I have too. I love you baby. I always have and always will. Baby don't do anything you shouldn't. Promise me that. Baby. Keep me here and one day, you might see me again. I love you. Don't look for us."

NO Edward. He couldn't do this to me. No he wasn't leaving me. They weren't leaving me.

"No. Edward." My voice sounded weak and strangled. "You can't leave me." My voice growing to hysterical. "NO BABY NO!" "I'm sorry. My love, far well." "No Edward, Come back." But he was gone.

He had jumped out of the car and he disappeared. I remembered 'don't look for us.' They were all leaving me. Everyone of them. Even Alice. Alice, how could she? I thought she cared. I guess not.

I jumped out of the car and looked off to were Edward disappeared. I LOVE YOU EDWARD I thought hoping his gift would let him hear me.

I climbed into the house and up the stairs. I had even closed the door before the tears came, and they came and came. They didn't stop for days. Charlie had no idea what was going on with me, He kept trying to call the Cullen's and find out what was wrong, but the phone had been disconnected. All I could think about was that he didn't want me enough to keep me. To take me with him. He didn't love me like I thought he did. He never had.

How could I have been so stupid?

**This was so hard to write. Stupid Edward. Wonder what his reason for leaving was. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz Plz Plz Plz review!**

**Love,**

**Little. Pixie. 95 **


End file.
